


Nothing left to loose

by MissFieryHeart



Category: fantastic beasts and where to find them crimes of grindelwald
Genre: Gen, Last Credence scene, SPOILERS for Crimes of Grindelwald, What I hoped would happen, my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: SPOILER SPOILER SPOILERFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,the Crimes of Grindelwald...The last scene with credence - what I wish would have happened instead.





	Nothing left to loose

**Author's Note:**

> I TRY TRY TRY not to give away too much at all, so it won’t be too spoilery.
> 
> Watched the premiere tonight in my country. 
> 
> It’s a really great movie, so great I had this in my head and had to get it out :)

 

 

The little hatching flew up and around the room, Credence looked as it flew. His chest hurt, not knowing if he should have left Nagini all alone.

 

It hurt to know he was now alone. Alone amongst strangers, zealots and worst of them all: Mr Graves in his true form, as Grindelwald, the magician that held his name, his true name.

 

Every time that man looked at Credence, it made his skin crawl. It was very much the same man, he had known back in America. The same slithering snake, forked tongue whispering sweet words dropped in honey and just as Mary Lou who would look so kind and soft in her voice, she too would strike true when it pleases her.

 

He knew that Grindelwald would turn on him the second Credence was no longer useful. He took a shuttering breath as the hatchling turned into a flaming inferno and came out as a Majestic Phoenix bird.

 

Grindelwald gifted him what he wanted most, a weapon and a name, but knowing the man in front of him, Credence merely bowed his head in fake submission and gratitude. Out of his eye, Credence tried to glare to the woman standing in the doorway, thinking words to call her; traitor, false snake, gullible fool, but mostly just to tune out what his so called mentor said to him.

 

Grindelwald looked mighty pleased with his little speech, not like Credence hasn’t been a true believer of the sweet words before. He looked as Grindelwald turned to make a dramatic exit and stared empty at the back of his neck. He was hearing the woman scream for him before Credence unleashed his full strength, channeled through his new weapon, taking his opponent by surprise. 

 

The woman ran into the room, wailed at the burned and shattered corpse before him, grabbing her hair and fell crying to her knees. Credence sneered at the woman. Traitor, fool.. and then turned into his Obscurus form, shattering the large windows and made a hasty retreat flying over the snow covered alps.

 

Credence needed to make this right again. He was a fool to be that trusting again. Grindelwald would never tell him the truth, no matter what. He needed to find Nagini and keep her safe. She was his family, even if it wasn’t by blood. Her, Tina and Newt.

 

The cold mountain winds grew less cold as Paris came closer...

 


End file.
